Question: If $x \bigtriangledown y = x(y-6)$ and $x \odot y = x^{2}-2y^{2}$, find $(-5 \bigtriangledown 6) \odot 2$.
Answer: First, find $-5 \bigtriangledown 6$ $ -5 \bigtriangledown 6 = -5(6-6)$ $ \hphantom{-5 \bigtriangledown 6} = 0$ Now, find $0 \odot 2$ $ 0 \odot 2 = 0^{2}-2(2^{2})$ $ \hphantom{0 \odot 2} = -8$.